Random Death Note Situations
by Forever-Like-Kryptonite
Summary: Just some of the interesting mishaps I had with the Death Note characters. Yeah, I'm just socially awkward... Rated T in some of chapters for Beyond's cursing and yaoi. Hehe. And sorry I'm not very good at summaries...
1. Truth or Dare, With One Direction?

Me: _walks in _

Why hello there! So I thought I might have a little fun here and have the Death Note characters live with me.

Matt: Live with you?! You kid-

Me: _tackles Matt_

He's sleepy… Yup Death Note characters, living, with me.. Let's bring them out.

L: _slowly walks out_

Hello.. Why am I so tired?

Light: F, I'm going to hurt you.

Me: B-but why?

Light: You kidnapped us!

Me: I did not!

Light: Did too.

Me: _pouts _

Did not..

Mello: Hey F, you do know you're still on top of Matt right?

Me: Gah! _gets off of Matt_

Sorry…

Matt: Erm.. it's okay..

Mello: You just liked it Matt.

Matt: MELLO SHUT UP!

Near: F, where's my promised robot?

Me: Ah yes. _hands him a red robot_

L: Why did you promise him a robot?

Me: I have my rea-

Near: She said if I helped her get you guys here she would give me toys.

Light: SO YOU HELPED HER?!

Near: A guy has to do what a guy has to do..

Me: Anyways.. I'll be doing some crazy things together like today we're pl-

Mello: Oh no, no, no, no, I am not doing anything with you.

Me: It's just truth or dare..

Mello: Oh, okay then.

Light: WHAT? YOU WANT TO DO WHAT SHE SAYS?!

Me: _hits Light with a baseball bat_

Okay everybody sit in a circle!

Everybody: _sits in a circle_

Me: Who's wants to start?

Matsuda: _raises hand slowly_

Me: Okay Matsu!

Matsuda: Uh, F, truth or dare.

Me: Dare of course.

Matsuda: I dare you to, um, uh, switch clothes with Mello?

Me: _face palm_

He wears so much leather..

Mello: She's wearing green skinny jeans.

Me: Hey! It matches my "I heart Mustaches" shirt..

Mello: _groans _

Fine..

Mello and I: _walk to the bathrooms and swap clothes and slowly walk out_

Me: Mello I can't breathe.

Mello: These jeans are to tight in the wrong places.

Me: _sits down really slow_

My turn, um Matt truth or dare?

Matt: Dare.

Me: I dare you to kiss Mello.

Matt: What…

Me: You heard me.

Mello: _O.O _

No, Matt don't you do it.

Matt: _slowly leans in and kisses Mello softly on the lips_

Me: WAIT I NEED MY CAMERA!

_video records it_

Matt:_ pulls away and wipes his lips_

Mello, you can't kiss for shi-.

Me: Matt no cursing, you know how I feel about it.

Mello:_ wipes his lips also_

Did I want you to enjoy it? No, exactly.

Me: _fangirling _

Do it again please! Kiss someone! Please! I need more!

Matt: _smirks and leans in and kisses F_

Me: _pulls away_

Matt!

Matt: What you said kiss _someone _and you are clearly a _someone_.

Me: _face palm _

Matt that's not what I meant.

Matt: Well it's my turn.

Light: _slowly wakes up_

What's going on?

L: Truth or dare.

Light: I'm leaving…

Me: No you are staying here.

Light: B-but why? Don't you hate me?

Me: Why yes I do, but we need you to make this happen.

Light: Fine.

Me: Be happy Misa isn't here.

Light: _thinks about it and hugs me_

I love you already!

Me: _hisses and pushes him away_

Don't get carried away there.

Matt: Okay, Mello truth or dare?

Mello: _snorts _

Dare.

Matt: _thinks_

Um, kiss the most attractive person here.

Mello: _laughs and kisses his hand_

Matt: Hey! You can't kiss yourself.

Mello: You said the most attractive person here.

Matt: _whispers in Mello's ear_

Mello: _shocked_

B-but I'll end up dead…

Matt: Yeah right that person will enjoy it.

Mello: _shrugs and pulls me close and kisses me _

Me: _pulls away_

Dude like what the living he-

Matt: Cursing…

Mello: Matt's dare.

Me: _super-mega-I'm-going-to-kill-you-ninja-cat-meow-ra wr-death-the-kid-glare_

Matt: Welp…

Mello: My turn! Beyond truth or dare?

Beyond: Truth.

Me: _scoffs _

Scared much?

Mello: Erm, oh, is it true you have _feelings _for L?

Beyond: HELLZ NAH!

Matt: Hey he cursed!

Me: He's Beyond Birthday!

Harry: But I'm Harry Styles.

Light: _fangirls_

Me: Harry Styles, what are you doing here?

Harry: The guy over there let me in.

Louis: He's not a very good doorman.

Me: Louis Tomlinson?

Louis: Yes?

Me: Is there any other member of One Direction here?

Niall: I'm here mate.

Zayn: Vas happenin'

Liam: Is there any spoons here?

Me:_ face palm_

Nick you're fired!

Nick: Aw.. but boss.

Me: You let One Direction in.

Nick: You said to!

Me: No I didn't.

_glares at Light_

Light: _whistles_

Me: Well, Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam, and Zayn, I'm sorry but you have to go.

All of One Direction: But why?

Me: We just can't have you.

Light: No! Stay please!

Everybody: _stares at Light_

Light: I mean ew it's that British band One Direction.

Me: I actually kind of like them.

Mello:_ stares at F_

But you said you hated them in like 2011.

Me: Well, that was when everybody loved What Makes You Beautiful and not the songs like Nobody Compares or Tell Me A Lie and it was annoying as it could possibly be but now their album Take Me Home is actually really good.

Light: _mumbles_

At least she somewhat understands.

Near: Light, everybody heard you.

Matsuda: We shouldn't hate on F for liking a band's music.

Me: Thank you Matsuda, but One Direction has to go.

Harry: But F, you're a fan.

Louis: Yeah, I can be Superman in this.

_rips open his white shirt showing a Superman shirt under it_

Light: Oh. My. Heavens.

Me: Louis, as cool as that looked One Direction can't stay, I'm sorry.

Niall: Alright, bye mates!

Zayn: Ah bye guys!

Louis: Superman away!

Harry: _hands me his number_

Call me sometime.

_winks_

Liam: Come on Haz.

_drags Harry away from me_

Light: _stares at the paper_

Y-you got Harry's number.

Me: So?

Light: _faints_

Me: Nick, take care of Light will ya?

Nick: _nods and takes Light away_

Mello: So you like One Direction?

Me: Yes and a lot of other music now can we continue?

L: I believe it was Beyond's turn.

Beyond: Matsuda truth or dare?

Matsuda: Dare.

Beyond: I dare you to be my servant.

Matsuda: Okay, what would you like master?

Beyond: _smirks_

Jam, strawberry jam and make it quick.

Matsuda: _nods and runs off to get jam_

Matt: Smart thinking B.

Beyond: I know.

Matsuda: _comes back and gives the jam to Beyond._

My turn now. F, truth or dare?

Me: Dare.

Matsuda: I dare you to say your real name.

Me: No…

L: Why not F?

Me: It's strange…

Mello: We have a Beyond, Near, Light, Matsuda, L, and Mello, how can your name be _strange_?

Me: It just is.

Matt: I know it…

Matsuda: You do?

Matt: _nods_

Me: Don't say it, please.

L: Matt, just say it, her name can't be that bad.

Near: I don't see what's so bad about a first name.

Beyond: Neither do I Near.

Matt: It's Fantasy.

L: That's your real name F?

Me: _hides my face in my arms_

Yes…

Mello: I think it's different, but in a good way.

Matsuda: Same here Mello.

Me: Okay well I don't like my name that much, so continue calling me F but I guess you can call me Fantasy sometime too. L, truth or dare?

L: Dare.

Me: I dare you not to eat sweets in the next time we do this.

L: First question: are you crazy? Second question: why must it be next time?

Everybody: Yeah why?

Me: Because I'm stopping here.

Near: What why?

Me: It's 5 pages long and it's 11:26 pm and I have school tomorrow.

Matsuda: Fantasy you once wrote a chapter that was 23 pages long.

Me: Yeah but that was for a freestyle writing contest.

Matsuda: Oh…

Beyond: Ditch school.

Me: But I have gym tomorrow… I like my gym class.

Beyond: Fine…

Mello: Well, I'm tired anyways.

Matt: Yeah same here.

Near: Fantasy can I end it?

Me: Yep.

L: I have a case so bye.

_walks away_

Near: Okay F doesn't own Death Note or One Direction and this is all, good bye, and don't forget to favorite/follow the author and story and review on thoughts of this story.

Everybody: _walks off to their room to sleep_

* * *

**Me: Wow that was long and I really hope you guys liked it, well I'm really tired because the time is 11:34 right now so um yeah bye and favorite/follow my story and this account and leave a review. Thanks!**


	2. The Orders

_**Hey sorry if things don't make sense what-so-ever in this chapter but whatever right?**_

* * *

Me: I swear I'm going to strangle Light with my bare hands, I will make him suffe-

Watari: F, that is no way for a young lady to speak.

Me: _takes in a deep breath _I understand that Watari, but can't I be aloud some freedom from _the orders_.

Watari: But F, it's an order.

Me: I GET IT OKAY, IT'S AN ORDER! _storms out of the room_

Mello: She snapped.

Matt: Nah, she's perfectly calm _rolls eyes_

L: Boys, stop fighting, we have bigger matters in our hands.

Mello: What that it's F's ti-

Near: What he means is the orders, we have only a few hours to transform F into a proper young lady, it's stressing her out.

L: Oh, no, not that at all, it's just Fantasy stormed off in the direction of Light's room.

* * *

_screaming_

L: She must of kicked the door down..

Beyond: _runs in _What's wrong with my baby? Is she hurt?

Matt: Beyond, you just found out last week she was your daughter.

Beyond: But she's still my daughter.

Everybody else: _shrugs _

Light: GET HER OFF!

Everybody: _ignores him_

Light: SOMEONE HELP PLEASE! I'M BEGGING!

Me: STOP MOVING YOU LITTLE RAT!

Matsuda: Shouldn't we go and help Light?

Mello: Nah, let Fantasy handle him.

Near: _sighs _Maybe we should help him...

Everybody: _runs upstairs and sees Light in a choke hole_

Light: _coughing _Get.. her off...

Me: No! He asked me if I was on my period!

Matt: _laughs _You did?!

Light: _gasps _Y..es...

Me: _makes the choke hole tighter_

* * *

Beyond: _pulls F from Light _Fantasy, no, don't choke Light. _hugs her tightly_

Me: Dad, I can't breathe...

Mello: Guys, get a camera.

Near: _pulls out his phone and takes a picture_

Me:_pushes B away _Leave me alone.

Watari: F, your mother is coming by for a visit, I believe she expects a presentable daughter.

Me: Well, she's defiantly not here.

Mello: Wait I'm confused. Who is Fantasy's mom?

Near: Fantasy-Carolina Rosa Birthday-Carter, was born on April 3rd, to serial killer Beyond "B" Birthday and run-away Princess Anabelle Marie-Ann Carter, on a dark night-

Me: How do you know about my birth?

Near: _awkward pause _ Coming! _runs out of the room_

Beyond: Child learns well. _smiles_

L: Um, B, you know never mind.. _grabs F's hand _We must prepare you.

* * *

Me: _screams _L DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH THAT!

L: It's just a bow!

Me: I know that!

L: Come on, please F!

Me: Never.

L: You don't wan't to hear about the second part do you...

Me: Second part _growls _Nobody told me a second part.

L: _looks down _Well, you kind of have to get... _whispers _married..

Me: I WHAT?!

L: B-but your mother is letting you choose. _makes a small smile_

Me: It's not fair... I'm only a teenager.

L: _puts the bow in her hair _I know it's not fair but maybe we can pretend you're getting married to someone.

Me: Fine I'll do it, now go.

L: Why?

Me: I need to change in a dress, duh.

L: Oh.. _rushes out the room_

* * *

Mello: I wonder what's going on with L and F.

Matt: Yeah I heard screaming earlier but it stopped.

Near: What could he have done to her?

Light: No, the question is, what did she do to him?

Beyond: Ah, my little girl.

Me: B, I'm a teenager, and right here ya know.

The guys: _turn around _

Mello: _burst out laughing _Oh god! Am I supposed to pretend this is normal for me?!

Me: Lucky I'm in a dress- and heels. _pouts_

L: _shivers at the memory _The heels were the worst.

Beyond: F, speak with an accent, it might sound better.

Me: _does a British accent _I do believe I'm quite good with a British accent.

Beyond: Good. Now I think your mom is going to call you Carolina.

Me: _drops the accent _Fine with me. _sits on a chair_

Matt: No, sit up straight!

Me: _slowly sits up straight _Matt, what's with the order..

Matt: Oh, I just felt like it.

L: Now, everyone don't act strange around F's mother, she's royalty.

Light: I'll be good, if F promises to not get me in choke holes, for a whole week.

Me: _eyes widen _But you deserve those!

Near: _whispers _You can do other things besides choke holes.

Me: _thinks about it _Fine.

Light: You promise?

Me: _puts right hand up _I, Carolina, promise not to put Light in a choke hole for a whole week.

* * *

_someone knocks_

Beyond: _answers the door _Hello Anabelle, long time no see.

Anabelle: _flashes a smile _It has been a while, now hasn't it. _walks in _

Beyond: _leads her to the common room _(( Common room is another way of saying living room. ))

Anabelle: _spots F _Is that my lovely daughter Carolina? _smiles_

Me: _stands up and puts on a British accent _Why hello mother.

Anabelle: You certainly took well care of Carolina, now where's the so-to-be groom? _looks around _

Beyond: _mouths to L _Groom?

L: _mouths back _She has to get married.

Beyond: _eyes widen _Anabelle, what do you mean, _groom_?

Anabelle: I thought our daughter was engaged, I do expect someone to take over the thrown after myself.

Me: _eyes widen _Y-you, want me, to take th- _faints _

Light: _tries to hold in a laugh_

Anabelle: _gasps _Is she okay? Is the thrown to much for her now?

Mello: _picks her up _She's fine, just a bit overwhelmed, that's all.

Anabelle: _glares at them _Are you Carolina's fiancé?

Mello: Oh, _looks down at her and thinks: You owe me so much _yes. Yes I am.

Matt: You are?

Near: Since when?

L: It was a surprise.

Beyond: We didn't want anyone to know until next week.

Anabelle: Delightful! _smiles at Mello _I expect great things from you two. _looks at the time _I must be going now, goodbye.

Everyone: Goodbye.

Anabelle: _leaves  
_

* * *

_~Some Time Later In The Day~_

Light: _stares at Mello _Why is F still in your arms?

Mello: I have no clue. _rocks her back and forth _She's like a baby.

Beyond: Set her down Mello.

Mello: _plops her down on the couch_

Me: _groans and swats the air_

Light: Please don't wake up soon.

Near: So, Mello and F have to get married?

L: Fake married.

Beyond: It's just for Anabelle.

Matt: What about the fact that Anabelle wants her to take over the thrown?

Beyond: Oh, F will probably freak out and Anabelle will realize that it's not the best idea for her kingdom.

Me: _blinks a lot _Mother, I can't take the thrown!

Matt: She left.

Me: Oh. _takes off heels and runs upstairs_

Near: And there she goes.

Lily: She is probably going to burn that dress now.

Everybody: _stares at Lily_

Light: Who are you?

Lily: Oh! I'm her friend.

Me: _comes back down in normal clothes _Fina- Lily?

Lily: Am I not supposed to be here?

Me: No, you're not.. You were supposed to be in the first chapter but you were too lazy to actually appear.

Lily: Oh yeah! I'll just go. _disappears_

Near: Anyways, what are we doing now?

Me: I'm ending this chapter.

Matt: Why?

Mello: It's probably like 3:43 a.m. and she's tired.

Me: Actually it's like 7:26 p.m. and I'm not tired at all.

Near: The chapter is too long?

Me: Yeah and I'm getting lazy so if we do something else, it'll just be my laziness taking over.

L: Should I end it?

Beyond: I thought I was supposed to.

Me: I'll do it, _clears throat _I do not own Death Note and let's face it, I never will, no matter how much I wish it would happen, it won't. Also leave a review, just say hi or something, reviews give me reason to continue. SO DO IT!

Everybody: Bye.

* * *

**This was probably the most random chapter I have ever wrote, but you know what, random is awesome. Don't forget to leave a review, and favorite/follow the story and myself if you enjoy my writing. **

**Thanks!**

**~F**


End file.
